Mauler
Mauler was a robot that competed in BattleBots and the original US version of Robot Wars. It was armed with two rotating flails and two chisels. Mauler was one of two robots to represent the US in the First World Championship. Unfortunately, it was considered too powerful for the arena to contain, and consequently was not allowed to compete. Luckily for the South Bay RoboWarriors, when Mauler returned to the UK to compete in the MTV pilot, the arena had been upgraded and was deemed safe for its weaponry. It defeated Spike and frenZy to claim the title, but its success was never seen on TV, as the series didn't take. The version of Mauler due to enter the World Championship was actually Mauler 2000, but was known on the show's battleboard as The Mauler. Robot History Series 3 Mauler, who was competing for the USA was due to fight Cerberus from Cyprus in the first round. However Mauler's weaponry was considered too powerful for the UK arena, so it was disqualified and Cerberus went through to the Quarter Finals automatically. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 0 Outside Robot Wars Mauler originally competed at the very first US Robot Wars in 1994 as the South Bay Mauler, taking on and losing to X1 for the single-battle Middleweight title. Mauler was updated and renamed Mauler 95 for Robot Wars 1995, competing in the Heavyweight category from now on, where it won its first battle when The Mulcher was disqualified then lost to the eventual Champion The Master. It went by its original name in Robot Wars 1996 where it received a bye then lost to eventual Runner-Up La Machine. It competed as The Mauler in Robot Wars 1997 where it won three battles before once again losing to the eventual Champion, this time to Biohazard. For the Long Beach 1999 BattleBots event, it retained its Robot Wars 1997 name but did not win a battle, losing to frenZy and Punjar. The version due to compete in the World Championship, Mauler 2000, fought in Season 1.0 of BattleBots. It did well in this season, losing to Killerhurtz in its second battle after breaking down, despite tearing its opponent's axe off after beating Nightmare. For Season 2.0, a new version of Mauler, known as Mauler 51-50 was built, and this version competed in the rest of the BattleBots series. However, this version proved to be very unstable, on at least two occasions (including its first ever battle against Bigger Brother which it lost) overturning itself after being put off balance. Within the fighting robot community, any act of instability thereafter was informally referred to as "doing a Mauler". It beat Drillzilla then lost to Canadian robot Incoming in Season 3.0 and lost its first battle to Jabberwock in Season 4.0 but won four battles in Season 5.0 before losing to MechaVore. For Season 5.0, Mauler 2000 was turned into super heavyweight M2K02 which lost its only fight to Steel Reign. After BattleBots ended, Mauler 51-50 was renamed Hellfire 666 but retired after only three fights including a fight against Shredator. M2K02 was also renamed Mauler 2003. Honours Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:World Championship competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that only competed in International events Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots with Flails Category:1994-1997 US Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots that have never lost a battle